


【佐鸣】佐助回村會發生什麼

by kokona_0416



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokona_0416/pseuds/kokona_0416
Summary: 是給鶴老師的生賀文！！！鶴老師生日快樂！！！！！





	【佐鸣】佐助回村會發生什麼

**Author's Note:**

> 一輛車，叔佐x暗部鳴，意識流黃文，肉特柴特乾，ooc慎入

卡卡西自從收到佐助的忍鷹捎回來的消息後就發覺鳴人開始活躍起來了，本來就挺有精神一小伙子這幾天更是打起了十二分精神做任務，五天任務縮成三天把他的部下累個半死，畢竟不是誰體內都有一隻尾獸的啊。回來的那天又正巧趕上佐助回村的那一天，卡卡西看出來他一回來交報告臉上一副心神不寧的樣子，還沒等「你去找佐助吧」開口就被小太陽出聲問道：「老師老師我今天可以提早走嗎？」鳴人撓了撓後腦勺嘻嘻笑著，卡卡西又怎麼會不知道對方的心思，自己一句「嗯你去吧」都沒說完面前自己的暗部隊長聽到應答的「嗯」聲後就嗖地一下瞬身走了。六代目火影嘆了口氣放下手中歪歪扭扭字跡遍佈的任務報告喃喃自語：「至少等我把話說完吧⋯⋯」

眾人對於宇智波佐助時不時出現在暗部這件事已經見怪不怪了，有意見的人見到六代目火影笑咪咪的那副「我允許的」的樣子話到了嘴邊也都咽了下去。這次他們見到佐助出現在暗部更衣室門口也就跟他問了個好便照樣自己該幹嘛幹嘛了。鳴人和佐助其實是前後腳到這裡的，金髮男人剛在裡頭準備脫衣服時候就感覺到一股熟悉的查克拉，衣服都沒來得及脫就跑去門口開了門。映入眼簾的是那熟悉的黑髮面癱臉，鳴人的眼睛就仿佛閃起了星星一般，想也不想就拉著佐助的手進了更衣室，不過後者倒是想到了什麼似的反手落上了房間的鎖。

「——佐助！！！」  
「我回來了。」  
「呢嘻嘻…」

鳴人有些不知所措地笑了笑撓撓頭，隨後又右手握拳敲在左手掌心上。

「佐助再等我一下換完衣服我們就去吃拉麵吧！」

習慣了佐助一向默認的應答方法鳴人也不管佐助有沒有出聲答應，自顧自地跑到自己的地方去繼續之前沒做完的事，就當他把暗部的背心脫下來放好的時候，背後突然蹭上來的熱度讓鳴人身子一僵。

「佐，佐助？」  
「嗯。」

佐助伸出右手一撈便環住了鳴人的腰，依靠身高優勢將臉埋進了對方的肩窩，他捏了捏鳴人的腰，對方的一聲噫還沒完就又張口隔著緊身背心咬了一口。

「吊車尾。」

佐助沒等鳴人回應就自顧自地開始親鳴人的脖子，咬著背心的領子將其扯下一點後在那塊皮膚上落下親吻，引得後者笑著推了推佐助的手拒絕他的動作。

「別鬧啦佐助，等下吃完拉麵回去再——」

又是拉麵。佐助的手非但沒離開鳴人的身體，反倒是變本加厲地撫上了鳴人的胸口來回撫摸著，不一會兒黑色的布料上就挺起了兩個圓尖，興許是覺得一隻手不太方便，佐助想了想催動查克拉開了須佐，分出一個假肢像右手一般揉上了鳴人的胸部。陷入情慾的佐助的手不像往常那樣冰冰冷，透過布料傳導到皮膚上的熱度和須佐那冷淡的查克拉溫度對比產生的差距讓鳴人仰著頭發出一聲喟歎，左邊須佐的手抓著乳肉揉捏，而右手則是用指腹緩慢撥動著乳尖，胸前被像女人一般對待讓他產生一種複雜的倒錯感。

「嗯……佐助…那麼喜歡的話、要我變成鳴子嗎？」  
「不用。」

佐助還含著鳴人頸間的一塊皮膚使得他說話含含糊糊的，但是語氣卻異常堅定。他一路從下巴沿著頸側親下來，留下一道濕漉漉又泛著點紅色的痕跡。鳴人嗯嗯嗚嗚著抬手蹭了蹭佐助的頭髮，小聲開口詢問對方能不能換個地方。

「那這裡？」

須佐的左手照樣撫慰著胸部，佐助的右手則向下探摸到了那鼓起一團的部位。

「…混蛋佐助！」

自己命根子被對方握在手裡饒是鳴人也就逞了一下口頭之快後便安安分分不說話了，耳邊佐助輕哼一聲開始舔他的耳廓，手摸著褲腰連著內褲一起拽下了點讓對方的性器暴露在空氣中。自己最好的朋友在幫自己手淫什麼的，鳴人胡思亂想著又想到了他們的初次性事，自己也是嚷嚷著說好朋友之間不能這樣做然後被對方直接按倒開幹。嗚、佐助的手真的好舒服……鳴人想到哪兒算哪兒，自己的陰莖被他握在手裡來回擼動著，右手的忍者手套粗糙表面蹭的鳴人又痛又爽，他扭了扭腰，耳邊的水漬聲戛然而止。

「怎麼了？」

鳴人沒吭聲，他拉著佐助的手把對方的手套脫下扔在一邊，隨後又領著佐助握上去帶著對方的手一邊擼一邊喘。佐助見他忙活完舌頭又蹭上了鳴人的耳朵，舔弄耳廓，吮吻耳後，蓄了些唾液後舌尖又緩緩鑽入耳孔，聽到鳴人的喘息呻吟拔高了一個音調後才滿意地轉去咬那一小塊飽滿的耳垂。鳴人快要站不住了，耳邊溢滿著佐助的氣息鼻息還有他那勾人心神的濡濕的舌頭，他小小嗚咽一聲，雙腿打顫，下腹的火熱讓暗部隊長覺得自己後面都快流出水來，他握著佐助的手開始加快力道，卻被對方強硬地拒絕轉而用指腹堵住了頂端小孔。

「…混蛋！」  
「自己爽了就不管我了？」

同樣忍了挺久的佐助聲線裡帶上了點沙啞，他收回手和須佐，將鳴人轉過身來和自己面對面時同樣脫下了自己的褲子，黑髮男人把他的戀人逼得靠上了背後的櫃子，隨後便伸手將兩個硬得發疼的性器圈在一起撫弄。頂端溢出的腺液濕漉漉滑膩膩地粘在佐助掌心裡隨著擼動的動作發出咕嘰咕嘰的水聲。鳴人哪受得了這種刺激，最敏感的地方再被自己最喜歡的人摸，自己最喜歡的人那副日常隱忍面癱的表情此刻卻出現了裂痕，這種表情是只有他自己才能看見的，挺拔的身材加上英俊的面容，鳴人快射了，他盯著佐助繃緊表情的臉龐和忍耐情慾而皺起的眉頭，甚至覺得靠著對方的顏遁自己就能達到高潮。

「嗚嗚、佐助，再快點、我要射——嗚！！」

鳴人還沒說完就被佐助輕捏龜頭的刺激下給弄上了頂峰，鳴人一向都是動作總歸比他的話還要快一點，他在短暫的失神中聽見佐助輕嘖了一聲，蒙上水汽的眼睛瞄到了佐助白白淨淨的手上沾滿了兩人的精液。鳴人剛想湊上去親他的手指就看見佐助伸出舌尖舔乾淨了掌心的濁液，隨後黑髮男人又蹲下身將對方半軟的性器含進嘴裡，濕乎乎的沾著唾液精液的手摸上了鳴人的屁股朝前頂了一下讓人後背靠在身後的櫃子上好讓鳴人能夠借力不那麼累。

「？！？佐助？？」  
「閉嘴。」

佐助吸了一口鳴人的陰莖，將其吐出的時候抬起視線瞪了鳴人一眼。後者霎時覺得自己心跳又漏了一拍，深刻感受到宇智波一族的顏遁威力是多麼的大。就在鳴人還沉迷在戀人在村裡稱第二沒人敢稱第一的顏值時屁股傳來的異樣感讓他的思緒瞬間回到此刻的性事上。佐助剛剛被含濕的手指正繞著他的穴口打著轉兒的逗弄著，鳴人下意識地僵直了身子，佐助感受到他的僵硬後在心裡歎了口氣，含著鳴人的陰莖壓著喉嚨做了次深喉的同時用須佐的假肢掰開了臀瓣，趁著前頭的刺激吸引對方注意力的時候將一根手指送了進去。

「唔唔唔唔唔……」

鳴人不知自己在為哪邊的刺激嗚咽出聲，前面被包裹在一片濕熱柔軟中他感覺自己又一次硬起來了，後面又被熟悉的東西進入自己還下意識地頂了頂屁股放鬆自己好讓對方的手指進的更深。佐助又做了幾次深喉，後面的手指腹點觸著敏感的內壁，待到差不多了又加了第二根，兩根手指分剪著擴開甬道，接著又併攏深入，朝著記憶中那塊讓對方欲罷不能的軟肉處上頂。

「嗚啊那裡、佐助不要——！」

中獎了。佐助感受著嘴裡的陰莖跳動一下，開始逐漸恢復它應有的硬度，後穴的手指愈發順暢地抽插起來，佐助忍不了了，他塞入第三根手指，草草擴張幾下就吐出鳴人的性器站了起來，用須佐支起對方的一條腿，就著站立的姿勢將性器塞入了那想念了許久的溫柔鄉裡，他收回了須佐。

肉穴被一寸一寸拓開，內壁上的敏感被不輕不重地輾過，鳴人的思緒也被一絲一毫地擾亂，對方火熱的性器填滿了自己的後面，就彷彿把自己和對方分別許久的空洞也填滿了。鳴人站在地上的那條腿發著顫，即使另一條腿被佐助穩穩地撐著但他依然害怕墜落一般地緊緊抱住了對方的脖子，他大口呼吸著，彷彿像要排出後穴被填滿時無法擠出去的空氣，吐息噴灑在佐助的脖頸後打了個轉，重新帶著佐助的氣息回到鳴人的胸膛。

「鳴人。」

埋在佐助氣息裡的鳴人聽見對方呼喊便盡量讓自己迷醉的神思清醒過來，剛抬頭就被對方含住嘴唇親吻，舌頭捲著對方舌尖交換津液，又蠻橫地頂住上顎加深親吻，待到鳴人發出受不了的嗚嗚聲後才退開些許，復又含住下唇吮出一片潮紅。

親吻途中佐助下身溫柔地挺動著，然而親吻結束他就攬著鳴人大力撻伐起來，暗部隊長幾乎要被他戀人的衝撞給頂到背後的櫃子上。穴裡的軟肉熱情地擁住入侵的異物，泌出的情液潤滑著穴道、水漬聲作為催情劑讓小小的房間裡滿溢著情慾的味道。深處的敏感點被頂撞著每次龜頭頂到那裡都讓鳴人受不了一般地洩出點喘息呻吟來。

「佐助⋯佐助、嗚、我又要⋯⋯」  
「⋯再忍會兒，吊車尾。」

佐助皺著眉，勾著鳴人腿的手臂逐漸發酸，他在外做任務時日夜思念的人正窩在自己懷裡，在佔有著對方，鳴人火熱柔軟的穴裡像一張張小嘴那樣吸著他的陰莖不放，抽出頂入時甚至感受到些許阻力。佐助被咬得頭皮發麻，最後在鳴人支撐不住般小聲喊著佐助佐助佐助的低聲呢喃中抵著最深的敏感軟肉洩了出來。

「佐助⋯⋯！」

鳴人被體內灌入液體的異樣感又激的一抖，用上了更大的力道扒住佐助的衣服射了出來，他的陰莖自從佐助進來之後就沒再碰過，全靠和身前戀人衣料摩擦和身後的刺激達到高潮。佐助緩緩將半軟陰莖抽了出來，失去了阻塞的濁液緩緩流出滴落在地板上，眼見鳴人沒了支撐就快要跪倒在地上時佐助伸手又把對方撈起來掛在自己身上。

從失神中反應過來的鳴人發現自己又被不戴套內射了而且還弄髒了他和一眾夥伴共用的暗部更衣室時他憤憤地捶了下佐助的肩膀。

「混蛋啊！！！」  
「你自找的。」

-fin-

暗部隊員（看著地上一灘）：這什麼


End file.
